eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 64 (26 September 1985)
Synopsis Michelle runs to the surgery to try and track down Dr. Legg, as Pauline and Arthur's son requires medical attention. Dr. Legg confirms that the baby is suffering from gastroenteritis, and will need to be admitted to hospital, meaning the christening is off. Mary takes a breakfast off of Ali to eat when a customer does not want it. Ali tells Mary she is looking skinny and needs to eat more. Pauline rushes over to Pete and Kathy's flat to start cancelling the guests who are supposed to be attending the christening. Kathy and Pete try to calm Pauline down; Pauline tells Kathy and Pete that Michelle is pregnant. Kathy, Lou and Pauline discuss what to do with Michelle's baby. Andy tries to return the forged £20 note he was given by Ali, but Ali refuses to take it back and return him the money. Kathy, Lou and Pauline discuss Michelle having an abortion with Dr. Legg, but later decide it may be too unsafe for Michelle if she was to abort her baby. Debbie Wilkins takes the forged £20 note from Andy's wallet to exchange it for £1 notes so she can wash his uniform. Kathy and Pete discuss the possibility of Ian being the father of Michelle's baby. Pete agrees to talk to Ian and see if he is the father. Ali takes the forged £20 note off of Debbie and exchanges it, unaware that it is forged. Ian tells Pete he sees Michelle as a sister and has not slept with her. Pete is relieved. Andy is delighted when he learns that Debbie exchanged the forged £20 note with Ali. Michelle walks in on Kathy, Lou and Pauline discussing her baby's future as Kathy suggests that Michelle could go and live with her sister until she gives birth. Michelle goes to see Sharon and tells her that she is pregnant. Sharon laughs her confession off until she realises she is serious. Michelle tells Sharon that her family are trying to control her and there is one option they have not considered yet: her killing herself. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Launderette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *Both a guest from Pauline Fowler's son's christening and a customer in the launderette are uncredited despite having lines of dialogue. Category:1985 Episodes